The game of golf is an exacting game requiring the combination of many skills to achieve superior performance. There have been many various attempts to design apparatus to assist a golfer in improving his or her game. An important part of the game, which some believe is the most important, is the putting game. Having the ability to consistently putt with accuracy is very desirable.
The accuracy of a golf ball hit along the green toward the hole is dependent on the accuracy of the user's putting stroke using the putter. A typical putter includes a shaft with a handle on one end, and a putting head attached to the opposite end. The putting head typically has a flat face for striking the golf ball. Generally, in making the stroke, it is desirable that the flat face be moved through the putting stroke by the golfer, so that the flat face is perpendicular to the line of intended travel of the golf ball when the putting head hits the golf ball. The position on the face at which the putting head strikes the golf ball, the angle of the face relative to the intended line of travel, and the force with which the head strikes the ball, determine in large part the direction and distance of the putt. The slope of the green and the type of grass also have an affect, but this can normally be taken into consideration in planning and executing a putting shot. If the golfer can consistently effect a straight putting stroke with the proper amount of force to place the ball into a desired path, one's putting game can be greatly improved.
The present invention recognizes that to improve the golfer's game, the golfer can read books and magazines, and watch videotapes and films, but that a superior method of training is accomplished by the golfer repetitively practicing the stroke. The present invention further recognizes that repeated practice of a stroke is not helpful, however, and may in fact teach bad habits, unless the stroke being practiced is the proper stroke. By proper stroke, it is meant that the putting stroke maintains proper perpendicular alignment of the putting head through the stroke, relative to the intended direction of the golf ball. In this manner, there is a higher probability the face will strike the ball at the desired right angle. Moreover, the proper amount of force should be exerted, which involves coordinated development of the appropriate arm and upper body muscles of the golfer to effortlessly and accurately complete the stroke. In addition, the present invention recognizes the need for such a training apparatus for improving one's putting stroke which can be removably attached to a conventional golf putter. After repeated practice, such a device could be detached from the putter, and if desired the same putter could then be used on the course.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a putting stroke training device which effectively improves one's putting game. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which maintains proper perpendicular alignment of the putting head throughout the practice stroke, to increase the consistency of the putting stroke. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is durable and reliable, and cost-effective in its manufacture and use. It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device which is simple and convenient to use.